


ART: Delphi and the Troublemakers

by ElectraCute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU Delphini is not raised by the Rowles, Delphini Lestrange, Fanart, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraCute/pseuds/ElectraCute
Summary: An anime-style portrait of young Delphini Lestrange and her friends at Hogwarts, as described by Nefaria_Black in her story "Birds become Dragons". All credit for the original characters goes to her!





	ART: Delphi and the Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nefaria_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria_Black/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Birds become Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880555) by [Nefaria_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria_Black/pseuds/Nefaria_Black). 



> A downside of non-digital art is that it doesn't always look like it's supposed to when you scan it. Despite the ruined colours, however, I still like this drawing and I decided to share it, with the approval and support of Nefaria_Black :) Make sure you go check out her amazing work!

(Top left: Freya Rothley, top right: Syrianna Pritchard, bottom, from left to right: Radagast Rothley, Delphini Lestrange, Sigmund Morton.)


End file.
